LOZ: Unplanned Consequences Alternate Endings
by MeikoSakine
Summary: -ONE SHOTS- Some alternate endings I have thought up for the semi-popular Unplanned Consequences . Rated M since UC is rated M in the first place. But not all chapters will be M/read at own risk!


Hey everyone!

I made a community for spin-offs of my fanfiction, LOZ: Unplanned Consequenses. So here we have it, AE no. 1! this leaves off the end of chapter four.

* * *

><p>Alternate ending no. 1<p>

Zelda clapped gleefully from on top of the statue, and then quickly got on her bird, and flew down.

"that was perfect! You're amazing, Link!" She cried, running up to him, and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. After a few seconds, she let go. Link smiled at her lovingly. Zelda smiled back, but then looked down.

Now was the time to tell him. Now. Do it now. Tell him.

_'I can't...'_

"You know, Link, seeing as you won today..." She looked up "and with the weather being so nice..."

"Yeah? What is it, Zelda?" Link took her hand in his, and gazed into her eyes.

"You think... Maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly round the clouds together?"

"I would love to." Link replied, and they both flew off into the skies.

Once they were far enough away from Skyloft, Zelda nodded to herself. Now. She would definitely tell him now. No more stalling!

"Link?" She called to him. "Hey, Link!"

He raised his head, and turned back to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race, and performing the ritual together... I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful."

Link smiled. Zelda looked away. Now.

She would tell him now. No ifs, no buts.

"Hey, Link..." she started, glancing around nervously. "there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise, and a bright light.

"Ahh!" Zelda cried, flinching away from it.

No, no, no, no, no!

"Zelda! Are you okay!" Link called. She nodded, and looked forwards, fear gripping her beautiful face.

"What is that?" She cried. Link looked forwards, and gasped.

There was a giant tornado heading their way.

"Quick!" Link yelled. "We need to get out of here! Pull up! Pull up, and turn around!"

"I'm trying!" Zelda yelled back, fear evident in her voice. "They're no responding! What's going on!"

Suddenly, both birds stopped still. Link quickly grabbed the neck of his bird to stop himself from falling.

Zelda, however, lost her grip on the bird.

"Link, help me!" she cried as she fell.

Link had no time to think through what he was about to do. He just, well, did it.

He threw himself off his own bird, and grabbed Zelda's hand. Quickly, he pulled her towards himself, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Link!" She gasped.

Her world went black.

"Zelda! Zelda, wake up! Come on, wake up! You have to!" Someone shook her shoulder.

"Mmmm!" She mumbled, covering her face up with the blanket –or whatever it was- that covered her.

"It's okay, everyone! She's alive!"

Around her, many people let out their breaths. Zelda uncovered her eyes, and opened them. She looked around, trying to find out where she was.

White?

"Zelda!" someone yelled, running over to where she was laid. The person grabbed her into a hug.

"Ouch! Let me go!" Zelda moaned. Okay, hugging _hurt. _

"Whoops, sorry." The person said, letting her go and stepping back a bit. Zelda looked at her. Ah. Horii.

That explained the crazy hugging thing.

"Are you okay, Zelda?" Horii asked. She leaned in a little closer, and whispered so no-one could hear "Are both of you okay?" Horii motioned to her stomach.

"Yeah. I think so." Zelda put a hand over her stomach under the blankets. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She sat up quickly, and grabbed Horii. The rest of the people in the room gasped at her sudden movement.

"Horii!" Zelda cried, "Where's Link?"

A sickening feeling hit Zelda as Horii looked away sadly. Zelda looked around to everyone else in the room –her father, Keitorin, Karane, pipit (Why was he here?) and a nurse. Everyone avoided her gaze.

"Horii?"

"He's…" Horii looked Zelda right in the eyes. She knew what her friend was going to say before he said it. "He's dead, Zelda."

Zelda just stared at her.

Dead? How could he be?

Oh yeah. He had taken the full impact of hitting the clouds upon himself. He had sacrificed himself.

He had sacrificed himself so she could live.

Zelda was crying before she knew it.

"My daughter…" the Headmaster said, walking over to Zelda's bedside and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry. We tried to rescue both of you… but we just couldn't…"

"Where is he?"

Another awkward silence.

"We already had the funeral. You've been out cold for weeks. Today was the last day they were gonna let you live. They were gonna take you off the support today. That's why we're all here." Horii said, gesturing to all the others.

Zelda shook her head, as if trying to convince herself they were lying.

"You're lying…" She said, trying to stand up. "You're lying! Why would you do that? That's so sick, and twisted! Why would you lie to me about that?" The tears were coming thicker then they were before now.

"Zelda…" Her father said, putting his hand on her shoulder again. "He's the father, isn't he?"

Zelda didn't look at him. She just nodded.

"I thought as much…" He sighed. "I'm so, so sorry…"

~8 months later~

Zelda looked down at her child. He was so… wrinkly, and loud.

And big! Had he really come out of her?

Well, obviously. And it had hurt.

"What are you going to call him?" Horii asked.

The child opened his eyes, and Zelda sucked in a breath.

Those eyes, with such a pure shade of blue. He could only be named one thing.

"Link." Zelda said, hugging Link close to her "I'm naming him Link."


End file.
